


I Forgive You

by darkhavens



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode AU: s03e02 Primavera, Episode: s03e02 Primavera, Forgiveness, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will voices his forgiveness in the crypt beneath the chapel in Palermo, and Hannibal responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgive You

"I forgive you."

The words spread out through the darkness of the catacombs. They bounce off stone and bone, a susurration of echoes that ripples over and across and through each other until there's only the faintest trace of white noise left suspended in the air.

Each iteration flays another sliver of flesh from the cavernous chest wound beneath Hannibal's person suit. It leaves him bloody and raw. Hurt. Hopeful. Angry.

Will betrayed him. Betrayed what they had, what they were, what they were becoming. He'd lied and deceived, and still Hannibal hadn't been able to slide the blade just that last inch deeper, or wider. And now he was here, healed...mostly, and Hannibal could smell the grief and guilt and genuine remorse on him.

They couldn't go back and rebuild what they'd lost, they couldn't fix the thrice-shattered teacup they'd destroyed between them. They couldn't be what they were, but maybe...maybe they could be something better.

Hannibal takes one last step forward and presses himself up against Will's back. Will doesn't flinch.

Maybe...

"I forgive you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at dreamwidth's fic_promptly comm:  
> [Hannibal, Hannibal/Will, "I forgive you."](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/317810.html?thread=13407346#cmt13407346)


End file.
